


Danno Knows Best

by sans_souci2



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bottom Steve, M/M, Porn, Whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sans_souci2/pseuds/sans_souci2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After episode 4.8- Danny gets back from NJ and takes very good care of Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danno Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little piece of pure, plotless porn becasue I felt like it  
> Wanted to surprise my beta so it's un-beta-ed; all mistakes are mine.

Steve gets the text message as he’s walking back to his truck from the ATM:

_‘Just leaving the airport-will be at my place in 30 m, don’t have Grace til tomorrow- you free?’_

Instantly he’s done thinking about the little shit who’s messing with his bank account.

Instantly there’s only one thing on his mind.

He texts back with the ease of a teenager _, ‘Meet u there in 35.’_

Danny’s in the foyer, leafing through the mail on the hall table when he hears the screech of Steve’s tires in his driveway. He smiles to himself and gives his khakis a tug; he’s been hard ever since he left the airport. “Well look what the cat dragged in,” he says when he opens the door to let his somewhat breathless, definitely flushed partner in. "What the hell did you do to your arm?"

"Just scraped it on some coral, swimming."

"You goof, get in here. I missed you."

“I missed you too,” Steve says gruffly- his eyes already roving over Danny’s muscular chest, appreciating the hair peeking out at him from the V of his shirt. “You doing okay?”

“I’m good. How about you?”

For a split second Steve’s eyes go out of focus. “I’m fine,” he answers. 

"No you’re not. You my friend look like you need to be fucked.”

_Bingo_

“Oh God do I ever.”

They’ve never been big on pretense or foreplay and after a week apart they’re particularly disinterested in the later. Steve whisks off his t shirt in one fluid move and tugs Danny close so he can go to work on his shirt buttons. “You wore this damn shirt just to drive me crazy didn’t you?”

“I wore this shirt because, as you know, I like to look pro-“

Too late.

Before he can get the word out, Steve’s mouth is clamped against Danny’s, insistent and hard.  His lips press and suck while his tongue goes on an urgent mission to reclaim what he’s been desperate for all week.  While they kiss he unbuttons the rest of Danny’s shirt and slides his hands appreciatively up and down his sides.  “You feel so damn good,” he hisses.

“Whoa, you really have missed me, haven’t you?”

Steve’s answer is a throaty moan.  

“My room, now.”

It’s the only time Danny can bark an order at Steve with 100 percent confidence it will be followed.

______~________

Two minutes later Danny has Steve just the way he wants him. Spread-eagle on the bed, belly down against the mattress-fingertips touching the headboard. All of him dimpled with gooseflesh-every ounce of him anticipating Danny's next move. “You okay?” he gruffs, running his fingers down Steve’s lean backside, loving the sculpted flesh underneath them.  He doesn’t expect an answer and he doesn’t get one. Steve’s only response is the tremble that runs down his body.

_So amazing._

Danny thanks every God in the universe for his good fortune and starts kneading Steve’s ass, grabbing taut butt cheeks and then spreading then open until his tight pink rosebud is on display.

_Talk about beautiful._

Danny knows exactly what to do next; he slides into position, curls his tongue, and plunges it in.

  _Jackpot._ It's like he's touched him with a live wire the way Steve squirms and twists. Danny's grip on his hips is firm. "It’s okay, babe," he whispers, “Just go with it, I know what you need.”

 Steve shivers and ruts desperately into the mattress. “Please!” he hisses. “I need you… inside me.”

 "In due time," Danny murmurs and then grazes Steve’s puckered skin one last time with the stubble of his beard before he sits back on his hunches and pushes two fingers in.

  _Talk about sweet surrender._

 The way Steve’s body sucks his fingers in all but does Danny in.

 “I’ll take care of you babe," he gruffs, curling his fingers once they’re inside of Steve, feeling him press out so they’ll go deeper.

  _Holy fuck._ It’s all Danny can do not to cum all over himself right then and there.

He adds a third finger and Steve moans, helpless and grateful and it’s flat out amazing to see him like this. "You like this, do you?" Danny asks, leaning over him so his lips are right up against Steve’s ear.

Steve makes a low ragged sound in his throat and thrusts his ass up-forcing Danny’s fingers deeper.Out of the blue, he suddenly finds his voice, “Come on," he begs. "What are you waiting for, just _fuck_ me already Danny, just-" he presses his face against the mattress, embarrassed by the need in his voice.

“Fuck you?” Danny asks, slowly pulling his fingers out, watching with fascination as Steve’s asshole pulsates and twitches and oh God it’s like the thing is hell bent on finding a replacement-like it needs to be filled to the brim and then some.

 _Yes_ ," Steve says, humping the mattress like a teenager. “Please.”

Finally taking pity on him, Danny drapes himself over Steve’s back, blanketing him with his body, letting his own rock hard penis poke and jab at the sculpted ass underneath him. He shifts and tilts and wiggles to be sure Steve is well aware of the size of what’s he’s about to take. “Feel me,” Danny husks up against his ear, “that’s what’s going to be buried inside of you-that’s what’s going to have you gasping and moaning in about two seconds.”

“Do it!” Steve growls, grabbing fistfuls of sheet and pressing back against Danny to try and capture his cock between his cheeks.

“My, my, aren’t we impatient tonight,” Danny chuckles, sliding back up on his knees and grabbing a bottle of lube off the bed. Taking his time he squeezes a generous amount of clear gel on his fingers and then gently applies it, using the softest touch possible given how hard he already is. “Spread these,” he tells Steve, nudging his knees apart. Instantly Steve does as he’s told, not only spreading his legs but pressing his chest down and lifting his ass just enough to give Danny perfect access.

“That’s a good, boy,” Danny says, running his slippery fingers over Steve’s hole. “Let’s just be sure you’re ready.” Easily, like they were meant for this, he slides two fingers into Steve, scissoring them to open him up one last time. The sounds coming from Steve are  almost pitiful, he’s squirming and close to sobbing and when Danny adds a third finger he squeezes his eyes tight shut and bucks up off the mattress with an animal like hiss.

“Okay babe, you’re good,” Danny whispers. This is it. This is when the two of them become one-when their strong, muscular bodies grind and writhe against each other until they land on a sliver of heaven on earth. Concentrating hard because he’s very serious when it comes to fucking Steve, Danny grabs hold of his own cock and slides its tip up and down along Steve’s glistening crack, “Feel me babe? Feel what I’m about to put inside of you?”

It’s all Steve can do to nod his head and press his ass up a little higher.

“Good, then take a nice deep breath for me.” As soon as Steve does, Danny guides himself home, hollowing his buttocks and tilting his hips to drive his cock forward.

Just like Steve does every time this early in their coupling, he gasps and goes still. His breathing is deep and slow but ragged with the effort it takes not to cry out-Danny is that huge. His cock is long and thick and even though he’s taking it slow, Steve has to quickly switch to panting.

“Oh yeah, babe, you should see your ass, stretched nice and wide-taking all of my cock. Holy shit, I’m… all the way in. You feel me? You feel my balls against your backside?”

“Ye….ah,” Steve gasps, still panting while his body adjusts to the hugeness inside him.

Knowing Steve as well as he does, Danny stills, resting back on his haunches while his cock throbs inside of Steve. The pressure is exquisite and wonderful and he has to give the base of his dick a quick hard squeeze to dial back his own arousal. This is going to take time. This isn’t going to be some wham bam thank you mam, fuck. Oh no-Steve deserves so much better.  “You’re doing great babe,” Danny murmurs,  running his hands up and down Steve’s sides and pressing hard kisses on his back as he very slowly starts to undulate his hips.

Steve takes a shocked sounding breath but Danny can already feel him start to open up. “You and me babe,” he murmurs, “this is what we do best-this here.” He dribbles a little more lube onto his already gleaming cock where it enters Steve, using his fingers to massage the stretched skin encircling it. Steve moans gratefully. “That good, babe?” Steve moans again and for the first time, presses back, forcing more of Danny’s cock inside him. “Shhh…, no jumping the gun, you, remember, slow and steady wins the race.” Danny leans forward and grabs Steve’s shoulders, his knees wedge up against his inner thighs; it, almost as if they are about to begin some kind of erotic, slow paced race

_And oh God is Danny in the sweetest saddle ever._

It’s artful the way Danny squeezes his taut buttocks and arches his rippled back; it’s breathtaking the way Steve presses his ass back to take him. As promised, Danny starts out slow, pressing into Steve and then holding still before he, just as slowly, pulls almost all the way out –leaving only the knob of his cock still buried. “Look at you, you like this, don’t you?” Danny asks, a little shocked-the way he is each time he sees Steve take him like this. No other man has ever been able to take him so completely.

Steve’s face and hair are damp with sweat; his eyes bleary when he lifts his cheek off the bed to look back at Danny,  “So… good,” he gasps.

“You ready?” Danny asks.

 Steve nods yes.

Danny’s fingers dig into Steve’s shoulders; he takes a deep breath. Suddenly the race is anything but slow and steady. Danny tilts his hips back and with an effortful grunt pistons into Steve. The slap of his ball sack against his ass is like the crack of a whip. Steve’s gasp sounds every bit like a man being whipped. Like a machine, exactly the way Steve needs him to, Danny sinks in deep and then pulls back only to do the same thing over and over again. Even as muscled and strong as he is, Steve is soon reduced to a rag doll, sliding up against the mattress and then being tugged back by Danny’s strong hands so he can be speared again. After six or seven thrusts, Danny pauses deep inside Steve and tilts his hips, swiveling his cock so it rams against Steve’s sweet spot. It’s like he’s stirring his very soul the way Steve’s head flies back and his eyes fly open, desperate and unfocused. “That’s it isn’t it?” Danny husks, “that’s the spot.”

Is it ever.

The ungodly sensation exploding inside Steve is almost too much. He cries out, gasping and whimpering and edging close to a place that’s dangerous-where he’s too over stimulated to be able to come.

 “Shhh, I got you babe, don’t worry.” Danny says, seeing the signs, knowing to pull back and ease up. “Let’s just fuck you home, how about it?”

“Pl-ease.”

The way Danny takes him over the edge really is like coming home-that is if home is the most incredible, unbearably erotic place in the world. It takes only three more firm strokes of Danny’s straining cock to take Steve there. He screams a loud hoarse scream when his climax explodes, dropping down flat against the mattress, legs and arms spread wide, completely surrendering to the pleasure pulsing through his cock and up into his gut.

Like it always does, the sight of the man he loves, prostate and overcome with ecstasy takes Danny to the edge too. He rights himself and sinks down on his heels, grabbing Steve’s hips for purchase and thrusts twice more. Eyes closed, a sky full of fireworks explodes in his head as, deep inside Steve, he pumps his seed, moaning loudly with each spasm, almost as out of his mind as Steve is. Finally he manages to open his eyes and look down. The sight of his angry red cock buried to the hilt teases another spurt of cum out of him. Their connection couldn’t be any more absolute-it truly blows his mind.

Exhausted, Danny gently drops down on top of Steve’s sweat soaked back, his cock still inside him, still huge though starting to soften. Not speaking, knowing Steve is minutes away from being able to answer, he nuzzles at his neck and licks his way along his neck, savoring the salty sweat until he reaches his ear and then plants a long, loving kiss on the sweet spot behind his earlobe. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Steve smile and smiles to himself.  “Com’ere, you,” he husks, and easily rolls Steve on his side, moving with him, staying embedded in him. “There, that’s better, he whispers, gyrating his hips ever so gently, feeling the exquisite sensation of Steve’s warm insides, still hugging his cock. “You doing okay, babe,” he whispers.

“More…than…o-kay,” is Steve’s bleary answer.

“So did I fuck you good?”

“So… good,” Steve answers, his long eyelashes settling peacefully against his cheekbones, his breathing already slow and steady again. While a rush of dopamine and endorphins pulls him down into a deep sated sleep, Danny spoons up close against him and kisses the nape of his neck.

"See," he whispers, "Danno knows."

~fin~


End file.
